Sea Hag
The Sea Hag was an evil witch who lived in a cavern under the sea. Her specialty was granting mermaids mortality in return for their immortality. This allowed her to live on for ages and ages without aging or to barter with powerful demons. According to the Book of Shadows, the Sea Hag has power of her natural environment. She can create rainstorms, hurricanes, and even tidal waves. History Turning Mermaids Mortal Mermaids spend eternity alone in the sea, but when they get lonely, their heart warms and they desire the love of a mortal man. The Sea Hag's specialty is granting these lonely mermaids mortality, which rids them of their tail and gives them legs. The Sea Hag then sends these mermaids onto land where they can go on their search for love. The Hag gives them one month and one month only, in which the mermaid has to find love. If they do not succeed, the mermaids have to give up their immortality to the Sea Hag, which she then exchanges for unknown goods or services with powerful demons or she keeps it for herself. The Sea Hag collects the immortality by the use of an auger shell, a magical shell with the power to collect powers and store them until they are magically extracted. The mermaids have to place the shell above their heart in order for the shell to collect their immortality. When a mermaid does find a man who loves her, she has to make sure that man confesses his love, or else the deal will not be complete and the mermaid will have to give up her immortality.This is how the Sea Hag tricks many mermaids and thus almost always wins. Mylie and Necron Making a Deal with Necron In late May 2002, a skeletal being by the name of Necron had come to the Sea Hag for her immortality. Fearing for her life, the Sea Hag made a deal with Necron, promising him the immortality from a mermaid. Six months later in September, Necron came back to the hag, only to find that she hadn't collected the immortality from a mermaid yet. Necron gave the Hag one more chance and would return the day later. Granting Mylie Mortality to Mylie.]] , giving away her immortality.]] The Sea Hag had to find a mermaid to steal her immortality and grant it to Necron. She quickly found Mylie, a blonde mermaid who's heart had grown warm and longed for love. A month had passes, and Mylie had found her love, a man named Craig. However, he had not yet confessed his love to Mylie yet. Mylie had run out of time and had to give her immortality to the Hag, but Mylie managed to escape and find the help of the Charmed Ones. collected her immortality.]] The Sea Hag quickly cast a spell to track Mylie, and found her at the Manor with the Charmed Ones.Although she briefly found her in the parking lot of "The Bay Mirror" with Phoebe first. The Sea Hag attacked the sisters and managed to take Mylie back to her lair. Desparate and with no positive sight on love, Mylie took the auger shell and placed it on her heart, giving her immortality to the Sea Hag. Death is sucked out of her.]] The Sea Hag died shortly after Mylie began to give the hag her immortality. Paige had orbed the auger shell from Mylie's chest, but because Paige was trapped in the seaweed, it fell out of her hands into the water. finds the pile of dust which used to be the Sea Hag.]] Phoebe swam to the bottom to grab it. She swam back up, lifting herself temporarily out of the water to throw the shell onto the Sea Hag. Upon making contact with the shell, the Sea Hag turned to dust. A day later, Necron came to get his immortality from the hag. Much to his displeasing, he only found a pile of dust which once was the Sea Hag. Enraged, Necron went out to find a mermaid himself and collect his immortality. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. in a cage of water.]] * Active Powers ** Hydrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate water. ** Atmokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate the weather in all of its various aspects and forms example thunderstorms, rain, lightning, etc. ** Water Teleportation: A rare water-based type of teleportation. Only possessed by beings who have one or more water-based powers. ** Liquification: The ability to make one's own molecules change into water momentarily. ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find persons or objects. The Sea Hag primarily uses this ability to track the mermaids she has offered immortality to. ** Conjuration: The ability to create or magnify material objects already in existence or to summon an object from another place or another time. * Other Powers ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. ** High Resistance: The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. Book of Shadows . It is a scan of the real page, which was never fully seen on screen.]] Piper had found an entry on the Sea Hag in the Book of Shadows. It told her that she had power of her natural environment, but did not mention specifically what that meant. Although Paige had not read the entry on the Sea Hag, the description that Mylie had given her along with what Piper had told her after reading the entry, reminded Paige of the Water Demon and the ''fascinating way it kills her victims with.On the moment Paige told this, Piper had a hard moment, explaining that their mother was killed by the Water Demon. Sea Hag The Sea Hag is a malevolent magical being known for tempting Mermaids to give up their immortality for the love of a human. She then collects their immortal essence for barter with powerful demons. She possesses a vast array of powerful magic, drawn from the brine of the Sea. Spells To Create a Thunderstorm SeaHag_Spell_1.jpg|The Sea Hag casting the spell. SeaHag_Spell_2.jpg|The spell creates a big thunderstorm... SeaHag_Spell_3.jpg|...and makes it rain. When the Sea Hag could not sense where Mylie was on land and thus in her mortal form, she had cast this spell to find her. The spell created a big thunderstorm above San Francisco, and made it rain heavily for a long period of time. The spell goes as follow: :Water rise up from the sea, :Find the one who fled from me :Follow where the winds are cold, :Then fall tenfold like days of old. To Track the Sea Hag SeaHag_TrackingSpell_1.jpg|The sisters casting the spell. SeaHag_TrackingSpell_2.jpg|Phoebe falls onto the ground. SeaHag_TrackingSpell_3.jpg|Phoebe has been transformed into... SeaHag_TrackingSpell_4.jpg|...a mermaid. SeaHag_TrackingSpell_5.jpg|Piper and Paige surprised by the spell's effects. Unable to find the Sea Hag through ScryingThe Sea Hag had enchanted her lair with spells and charms so that it could not be seen by the human eye., the Charmed Ones created a spell in the hope to find her. The spell worked but not as imagined; Phoebe was transformed into a mermaid. The spell goes as follows: :''Powers of the witches rise, :Find the hag who speaks in lies :Balance chakra, focus chi, :Lead us through the cruel, cruel sea. Gallery Image:SeaHag_1.jpg Image:SeaHag_Main.jpg SeaHag.png Hydro2.jpg Notes and Trivia entry.]] * The Sea Hag was a known trickster. Especially when it came to granting mermaids their mortality, for the man had to confess his love to the mermaid before the deal was complete. Knowing men, the Sea Hag had put a time limit of one month, knowing that most men would never confess their deepest feeling and thus their love in the timespan of one month. * The entry on the Sea Hag was partially seen next to the Water Demon entry in "Hulkus Pocus". * The Sea Hag wore, what seem to be fish nets, as part of her costume. Her clothing was very rough at the side and had dirty, watery colors. She also wore a shell necklace, with a bigger shell attached to it. Notes and References Sea Hag, The Sea Hag, The Sea Hag, The Sea Hag, The Sea Hag, The Sea Hag, The Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil